Weapons ranges provide environments in which users can be trained in the use of weapons or can refine weapons use skills. At such weapons ranges, users typically train with conventional firearms, such as pistols and rifles, fired from a participation zone in which the participant is positioned. For example, a participant may fire a pistol from a shooting location toward a bull's-eye paper target. A bullet travels from the pistol toward the paper target and, if properly aimed, penetrates the paper target at or near the bull's eye. As the bullet penetrates the paper target, the bullet leaves a hole. The location of the hole indicates the accuracy of the aim.
To improve the realism of the weapons familiarization process and to provide a more "lifelike" experience, a variety of approaches have been suggested to make the weapons range more realistic. For example, some weapons ranges provide paper targets with threatening images, rather than bull's-eye targets.
In attempts to present a more realistic scenario to the participant and to provide an interactive and immersive experience, some weapons ranges have replaced such fixed targets with moving or "pop-up" targets such as spring-loaded mechanical images or animated video images projected onto a display screen. The pop-up or animated images present moving targets and/or simulated return threats toward which the participant fires. One problem with such an approach is that the bullets damage or destroy the target. For example, the bullets can punch holes through display screens, eventually rendering the screens inoperative. Further, use of live ammunition can be very dangerous, especially in unfamiliar training exercises where the participant's performance limits are tested.
To address such problems, some training ranges use nonlethal ammunition, such as projectiles propelled by air cartridges in place of conventional bullets. One type of nonlethal ammunition is a Crown Type E air cartridge. In conventional uses of such cartridges, a releasable cap attaches to the cartridge and covers an outlet port. Then, when the outlet port is opened, a highly pressurized gas is released from the cartridge and propels the releasable cap away from the cartridge at a high velocity. The cap travels through a gun barrel and is emitted from the gun as a nonlethal projectile. To detect the impact locations of the nonlethal projectile, some such ranges use some type of projectile tracking device, such as high-speed imaging equipment. Such ranges can be very expensive due to their complexity and use of specialized equipment.
Other ranges allow the nonlethal ammunition to penetrate or otherwise mark a target object to indicate impact location. Such ranges have the drawback that the nonlethal ammunition is destructive. Additionally, the impact locations are difficult to track on a "real-time" basis, which makes interactive ranges difficult. Also, while such approaches may improve visual approximations of actual situations as compared to paper targets, such approaches lack a visual or other virtually instantaneous feedback indicating the effectiveness of the participant's fire.
Another alternative type of weapons range employs a light beam in place of a projectile. In such ranges, the participant holds a simulated weapon shaped like a conventional weapon that is activated by a switch coupled to a conventionally shaped and positioned trigger. When the participant pulls the trigger, the simulated weapon emits a light beam that strikes the target, causing an illuminated spot. An optical detector detects the spot and indicates the impact location.
Such simulated weapons lack a realistic feel because they do not recoil in response to the simulated fire. Moreover, the simulated weapons do not emit shells that can distract the participant and can affect the participant's footing.
To try to simulate an actual weapon's recoil, a compressed air line can be coupled to the simulated weapon. Then, when the trigger is pulled, an air driven mechanism applies a pulse of force to the simulated weapon to produce a simulated recoil. Such a system has the drawback that the air line acts as a tether, limiting the participant's mobility and affecting aim. The system also lacks the ejected shells of actual or nonlethal ammunition.